Finding the Sun
by JustaFallacy
Summary: How does Stan Pines react when he realizes that the apocalypse is upon us? Surprisingly well. Follow Stan searching for Mabel, Ford and Dipper discovering how to stop Bill, and a group of four girls on a mission to protect a town of idiots.
1. Chapter 1

Stan looked up to the sky and gasped. Now he might not be smart, but he knew that there wasn't supposed a giant multi-colored rift in the sky. Quickly he put down the money he was counting and rushed outside of the shack to get a better look. Probably not the smartest idea, considering that when something supernatural was going on it was the smarter option to run away from it. But for some reason, he knew that he had to go outside to see what was going on.

When the cool evening air blew through his hair, he knew he was right to come outside. Dipper and Ford already were outside, looking at the sky.

"What is that?" Dipper yelled.

"We're too late," Ford replied. "It's the end of the world."

A shadow swept across the ground, a triangle with a hat on it. Stan grimaced, recognizing that shape. When he took Fords journal away from Dipper, he studied it, particularly this demon. Bill Sassifrass of something of that nature. That shape was nothing but a high school nightmare until he came to Gravity Falls.

"Oh my gosh Mabel!" Dipper yelled.

"We can't do anything for her now. She should have known better than to try and trust Bill."

"But she might not have meant to do it. She couldn't have. She knows that Bill is evil. Mabel wouldn't do that on purpose." Dipper retorted.

"Wait up there Dipper. What do you mean Mabel's in there?" Stan stepped into the conversation, much to the dismay of Ford.

"Mabel went into the forest and somehow is the reason for why Bill got a hold of the rift, which created that thing to rip through the sky." Dipper explained. Stan looked furiously in Fords direction.

"YOU!" Stan pointed his finger at Ford. "You let Mabel walk around with the rift that had the potential to bring this upon us. She's just a kid Ford!"

"I didn't give it to Mabel!" Ford defended himself. "I had given it to Dipper and she must have taken his bag."

"Oh like that makes things any better! No you didn't trust Mabel to hold it, but Dipper was a far better choice. They shouldn't have been involved in the matter in the first place. We had an agreement Ford! You'd keep the kids away from stuff like this. And look what you have done! Mabel is now in the middle of the forest, probably scared out of her mind or worse, trying to stop this thing without thinking things through first."

"Stanley, I know what you think of me, but I promise that I didn't intend any of this to happen."

"Like hell you didn't! You saw this coming! And now Mabel is in the woods RIGHT were Bill Chartreuse is."

"Bill Cipher, and he is the one responsible for all of this, not Mabel." Dipper corrected.

"Of course it isn't Mabel's fault. Whoever thinks is stupid. But it's your fault Ford. These two may be smarter and more mature than some of the other kids their age, but they are still KIDS! You can't keep acting like they are the same age as you. It's because of you and your stupid journals that has but my grandniece in danger by a TRIANGLE of all things." Stan turns to Dipper and gets down on one knee. His once angry expression had melted away to a concerned look. "Where is she Dipper?" He asked. It surprised Dipper how much this calmed him.

"She went into the forest, probably towards the totem pole." Dipper replied. Stan nodded and stood, walking in that general direction, until Ford grabbed onto his shoulder.

"You can't go out there! Not with Bill around. You don't know what he is capable of. Listen to me Stanley, you have to stay here. It's too dangerous!" Ford said. Before Ford could register what was happening, Stan left hooked him and made him fall onto the ground.

"No, you listen to me! If you think it's too dangerous for ME to go out there, how to you expect Mabel to be out there. I was supposed to take care of her this summer, and so far I've been doing a pretty crappy job of it. But understand that I'll die before anything happens to her. SHE'S MY FAMILY FORD!"

With that, Ford stood up, yet avoided Stan's hateful glare.

"I understand that Stanley, but you also need to remember that you're my family too." For a brief moment a look of shock rippled through Stan's face, but it was gone in an instant.

"Look, I'm finding Mabel. You two seem to know about this triangle more than anyone. I'll try and do what I can in relation to that, but Mabel is my mission." Stan once again kneeled down to Dipper and outstretched his arms. Dipper obliged and hugged him. "Don't worry kid, I'll find her."

When he stood, he walked over to Ford. "You protect him. Don't let him go around alone, and if he is hurt in any sort of way I swear I will find a way to keep these kids as far away from you as possible.

Ford seemed startled for a moment, but then nodded. He realized for once his brother was right while he was wrong, While Dipper and Mabel could be trusted, he need to act as if they were their own ages.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yelled. "Let me come with you! I have to find Mabel." For a moment, Ford felt a pang of betrayal, but then remembered that normal siblings went out of their way to protect each other.

Just as Stan did for him.

"No kid, I need you to stay safe and as far away from Bill as possible. Stay with your great uncle Ford. He'll know what to do."

"Can't I do anything to help?"

"Well, helping your uncle will be great, but what might help me find Mabel is if you talk through the walkie talkie so I can try and find where she is." Dipper nodded and removed the walkie talkie from his bag and started talking into it.

"Mr. Pines! Mr. Pines clone!" A deep voice rumbled. As he turned, he saw four familiar faces. It was Candy, Grenda, and Wendy. They were all carrying some form of weapon. Wendy was with an ax, Grenda was with a couch, and Candy was holding a rake. But next to them was an unexpected sight. Pacifica Northwest was standing arm in arm with Candy and Grenda, and she was holding a golf putter.

"Kids what are you doing here!"

"We came to check on Mabel. Besides, you are like the only parental unit we really know that actually preforms their duties." Wendy replied.

"Why is she here then?" Stan said, referring to Pacifica.

"Look Big Nose, Mabel and I are just started to get on better terms. Besides, all of my friends have traveled to Europe for the summer." Pacifica replied.

"Girls, I'm going to find Mabel. If you see her, bring her to the shack. But right now I need you to help the townspeople. Literally we are the only remotely smart people in this town. Get them inside and underground if you can. Just help people. When I find Mabel I'll have her join you guys." Stan explained. The girls all nodded, seeing that this was a logical plan.

"We'll report back here at nine o'clock at the shack." Wendy replied.

With that, the girls ran for town, Dipper and Ford went into the Shack, and Stan marched into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep up Pacifica!" Wendy shouted to the walking girl. Though out of breath, Pacifica acknowledged that the hike downhill from the shack was without a doubt easier that it was up. But it was still an obstacle. Reluctantly, she picked up her pace to a slow job and joined the others.

"Guys, what do you think Mr. Pines, the original one I mean, meant by he's going to find Mabel? Why would he run into the forest?" Grenda asked the group.

"Unless she is in the forest," Candy acknowledged.

"Crap you're right. She might be near whatever caused that stupid rift to open. Damn triangles, ruining my life." Wendy groaned.

"I hope she's okay." Grenda mumbled. She was so quiet, that it sounded like a normal person talking, which shocked the three other girls.

"Come on guys, she'll be fine. Mabel is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Pacifica said. Everyone turned their heads towards her in shock. "What, I'm capable of having emotions you know." They shrugged and kept their pace.

"Pacifica, hand me your phone." Wendy outstretched her hand. Pacifica did as she was told and handed the teenager her phone. Wendy sent a text to her own phone and returned it to Pacifica. Wendy then took out her own phone and sent 3 texts, each with a different contact.

"Why did you give me these numbers?" Pacifica asked.

"You need to stay connected with people in case anything happens. Now you have my number so if the four of us split into pairs we can contact each other. The three numbers I sent to you are Soos, Stan and the Shack. Soos has a truck, so being able to call him is a smart idea. Stan has a cell phone and if he actually has it on him and decides to pick up the phone he can give us updates on his search for Mabel. As or the last one, it's the shacks landline. If Ford and Dipper are doing what they're told they should be in there trying to figure out a way to stop this. You can talk to them and ask how to defeat certain things if we run into them and the simple removal of their head doesn't stop them." Pacifica nodded at the explanation, placing her phone into her jacket pocket.

Finally the four reached town, and instantly gripped their weapons tighter. It was havoc. Cars and buildings were on fire, and people were screaming through the streets. Demons and monsters were everywhere, and they seemed to be enjoining the terror they inflicted.

"Let's start with this sewer monster," Wendy pointed towards a blob like figure the color a garbage truck. It oozed with an unknown substance, and was currently cornering six people against a shop window.

"Pacifica, call the shack. We'll try our best to slow him down, but I have a feeling that our axe, couch, rake and golf club won't be enough." Pacifica nodded at her instructions and clicked the contact on her phone. As it rang, she watched the trio attack the monster. Candy took her rake and clawed at the beast, trying to remove its sludge like flesh. Grenda launched her couch towards it head, while Wendy tried to usher people away from the beast.

"Get underground!" She instructed them, as she ran towards the monster.

"Come on Dipper pick up!" Pacifica mumbled into the phone. Her prayers were answered when someone picked up the phone.

"No Lazy Susan the magical fairy dust you purchased last month at the mystery shack is not the reason why your pie roticary machine and your cash register are battling to the death. It is a bottle of glitter that Stan stole from Mabel! Please stop calling!" Dipper yelled into the phone. He was about to hang up but Pacifica quickly spoke.

"Dipper! Dipper don't hang up please, it's Pacifica!" She yelled.

"Pacifica? Where are you? I can barely hear your voice over the roaring and screaming! Don't you have better things to do than watch other people suffer?" He snapped. Ouch…that hit a soft spot.

"Actually Dipper, I'm doing the opposite. I'm helping Wendy, Candy and Grenda get people underground and out of the streets. Also taking down some monsters. But these are monsters Dipper. You and Ford need to tell us how to destroy some of these monsters. Right now it's a green sludge garbage monster who doesn't seem to enjoy Candy's scratches."

"I will shave you like a hairless cat!" Candy yelled in the distance.

"Uh, okay, sure. Um…give me a sec." Dipper replied.

"We don't have a sec Dipper, we need you're help now! Open your journals and tell us how to destroy this thing!"

"Pacifica, describe the creature." Another voice spoke. It must have been the second Mr. Pines that she has seen earlier. He was pretty sure he was the same as a car. Ford, she thought.

"It's about eight foot tall, and is a weird sludge ooze covering its body. Yellow eyes and he is the color of a garbage truck."

"Okay Pacifica, this is called a Greenback Slugghorn. Dispite its appearance it will dissolve in water. Chase it to the lake and trick him into the water. Or better yet, spray him with a hose." Ford explained.

"Thanks, I'll call you back as soon as another problem arises. And if you have any other updates call this number again."

"We will," Dipper replied. "And Pacifica,"

"Yes Dipper?"

"…Uh…be careful, okay?" Dipper said. Thank goodness that Dipper couldn't see her blush. Little did she know that he was thinking the same thing.

"Sure, as long as you do the same and stay in the shack where I can reach you. Deal?"

"Deal."

"DEAL!" A new voice shouted. It sounded almost robotic and tinny. She had heard this voice before, but she couldn't remember when.

"PACIFCA LOOK OUT DON'T TRUST BILL! NO NO NO N-" The phone cut out. The young girl turned around, prepared to face a monster. Above her head was a yellow triangle with a top hat and one eye.

"Well well well. Hello Ms. Northwest. Miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

The phone line cut out, much to the dismay of Dipper.

"No! no no no no no oh my gosh!"

"Dipper what is it?" Ford yelled. He ran from the other room and stopped to see his quivering nephew.

"It's Pacifica. I was talking to her and then I heard his voice behind her, and the phone line cut out. What if he possesses her? What if he hurts Candy and Wendy? Or Grenda?"

"Dipper calm down. Those girls are tough, they won't let Bill get to them. They know about his evil. We can only hope for the best."

Dipper felt his face getting hotter.

"Just like Mabel," he growled. Dipper stomped off, leaving Ford standing, stunned at his outburst.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"You! You caused this! Where's Mabel!" Pacifica screamed. She wasn't stupid, she knew about the supernatural parts of this town. She knew who Bill was, heck he's in 20% of her furniture. But she knew that he was bad news.

"Wow wow easy kid. I'm just here to make a deal. While watching everything you human hold dear be destroyed, I'm lacking being in the action. I'm thinking about spicing things up. You ask me to get out of this dimension, and you do something for me. From all of you actually."

Pacifica realized that Wendy, Candy and Grenda could all see him.

"What's your problem Dorito?" Grenda yelled.

"Ugh, for the last time I am not a simple shape of fat. I am practically a god to you puny humans. So respect me." Bill rubbed his temples, or that's what it looked like he was doing.

"What do you want from us man?"

"I can stop something from happening as long as you do something for me."

"What do you want from us?" Wendy asked.

"Tell me where Pine Tree and Sixers are at."

"And what will you stop?" Grenda asked.

Suddenly, Pacifica felt a burning sensation on her back and yelped.

"Pacifica, what's wrong?" Candy asked.

"My back...it's...," Pacifica stuttered, but quickly fell to the ground in exhaustion. She lifted her shirt to see the damage.

"Oh my gosh look at her back." Wendy pointed her finger at a small red mark forming on the blonde's back. It was a stamp of the Cipher wheel. With each second, Pacifica felt more pain, realizing that the wound grew deeper and deeper. Soon enough she screamed out in pain, and felt that blood was oozing out of her.

"That. With every moment you waste, the wound cuts deeper. Tick tock kids. Her life depends on you! Call me when you're ready" And he disappeared.

"Grenda, get that wheelbarrow, and Candy, press some cloth hard against her wound." Wendy instructed. Wendy pulled out her phone and dialed the Mystery Shack, praying that they would pick up the phone.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Dipper suddenly felt excited and terrified at the phone ringing. Quickly he picked up the phone.

"Hello? Pacifica? What do you need help with?"

"Dipper?" Wendy asked. It sounded like she sighed in relief. "Get Ford on the line now!" She yelled. On the other end she heard screaming.

"Wendy what's going on? Who is screaming?"

"GET FORD DIPPER!" Wendy screamed. Dipper jumped at the sound of her scream and called for Ford.

"Great Uncle Ford, Wendy is on the phone and desperately needs to talk to you." Ford came running into the room.

"Wendy? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Can Bill get into the Shack?" Wendy asked.

"Not anymore, thanks to you girls getting that unicorn hair. Why?" Ford asked, a worried expression slowly growing on his face.

"Thank god! Okay, we need to tell Bill that you are at the shack. He doesn't know that he can't get to you guys in there."

"Wait, Wendy, why are you talking to Bill. You know he can't be trusted."

"He didn't give us a choice Ford. He's torturing Pacifica for the period of time that we don't say where you guys are."

"What? What is he doing to her? Is she okay?" Dipper asked, worried for her.

"No Dipper, she's not okay. She's being tortured. I'll call you back soon, but I'm bringing her to the Shack. She might need to be cleaned up if the wound doesn't disappear."

"Quickly Wendy, Bill doesn't play fair." Ford said, and Wendy hung up.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Bill has taken over, Mabel is missing, and now Pacifica is being tortured? What more can he do to me!" Dipper exclaimed. He felt tears coming to his eyes. He wanted Mabel back so badly. He didn't want to leave her, and he definitely didn't want Bill to hurt anyone. "This is all my fault."

"No Dipper it isn't. No one is to blame. Mabel didn't give the rift to Bill on purpose and your uncle is looking for her now. Pacifica isn't going to be hurt any longer once they tell Bill that we are in the Shack, where he can't get to us. It's all going to be fine."

"Just saying that doesn't make it true," Dipper sniffed. Ford was surprised when Dipper wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Dipper was surprised when Ford followed suit.

"I know," he mumbled.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Wendy hung up the phone and turned to see Pacifica. She was pale as a ghost and barely conscious. Candy pressed against the wound, while Grenda prepped the wheelbarrow to take her to the shack.

"Hey Dorito! Come on out and we'll tell you where Dipper and Ford are!" Wendy yelled. With that, Bill appeared.

"Well well well look who finally decided to listen to me. Where are they?" Bill asked.

"In the Mystery Shack." Wendy said with a smirk. Bills eye widened.

"NO!" He said in a deep voice, while his body turned red.

"Hold up your end of the deal buster, stop hurting Pacifica." Wendy yelled.

"Fine," Bill said. He snapped his fingers and stopped the cirlce from getting deeper, but this didn't stop the bleeding.

"Why is she still bleeding!" Candy asked.

"I said I'd stop hurting her, but the damage has already been done. See ya kids later!" Bill said and vanished, leaving the girls scrambling to get the dying girl to the shack.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 _sorry about putting the story up and then taking it down again. Fanfiction just isn't displaying my story to anyone other than my followers. I may or may not continue writing this story because I was so happy with how Weirdmaggedon Part 1 turned out. QUESTION OF THE DAY: Do you think any of the trio of girls is on the cipher wheel? Who and what are they?_


	4. Chapter 4

Grenda was surprised at how hard it was to wheel Pacifica up to the Shack. Perhaps it was because she didn't want to jostle the cart too much, so the extra caution threw her off. But it was probably becuase she had Candy riding on her shoulders. At the speed they were going, she didn't know how her friend was holding onto her, but she managed. She had to abandon her couch in town to take the wheelbarrow. But now she could wheel Candy around like she was a horse drawing a chariot.

Wendy ran at a quick pace next to her. At this point, Wendy's appearance reflected what they all looked like. Battered and bruised. Their shirts were ripped and covered in mud. Grenda had no idea what she looked like, but she imagined she didn't look like the Pre-Teen magazine model she knew she looked like.

To Grenda's relief, she saw the shack in front of her. Switching her pace to a sprint, she wheeled Pacifica to the porch of the shack, and stopped with a heavy breath. Much to her relief, Wendy picked up Pacifica and ran inside with her. Grenda kneeled down to Candy could get off her back.

"I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I'm hoping Pacifica will be okay," Candy said, adjusting her dirty glasses.

"Yeah, me too." Grenda responded. The two girls turned and walked into the Shack, hoping the best for their new frenemy.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Dipper heard the door be kicked open my a heavy force. He held the steak knife in his hand, just in case it was an undesired visitor. But thankfully, it wasn't. It was Wendy. Unfortunately, it was what was in her hands that shocked him.

Pacifica was unconscious in her arms, She was disheveled, even more so than Wendy and the other girls. Dipper couldn't see her injury, but he could see some dark red spreading on Pacifica's shirt. Dipper gasped.

"Uh...uh...Great Uncle Ford!" His voice cracked. Ford came running into the room, shocked at seeing the wounded girl.

"Bring her in here! Hurry!" Ford ran into the kitchen. He cleared the table and grabbed for his journals. The three girls entered the room, carrying her into the room. Dipper stood at the head of the table and saw her wound. It was the Cipher Wheel, cut into her back between her shoulder blades. He gasped at the sight. Ford looked up to see him.

"Dipper, stay outside. Doctor patient confidentiality, you know."

"But, aren't you going to going to kick these guys out?" Dipper asked.

"No, I may need their help. And I think Pacifica would prefer having girls around rather than a boy in this situation." Ford replied. Dipper sighted and retreated, admitting defeat. In the living room, he picked up his walkie talkie and began to talk.

"Hey Mabel, its me again. Please respond. Stan is looking for you. We all know that you didn't give Bill the rift, or at least not on purpose. Wendy, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica of all people, tried to help people in town. But things went bad to worse. Bill was torturing Pacifica and now Ford is healing her. He...," Dipper choked. He couldn't believe that the girl whom he could argue was his enemy was making him worry so much. "He cut the Cipher Wheel into her back. Ford is trying to fix her up now, but I'm not sure how that is going to do. I don't know. Please answer me. I'm worried about you. Please?" No response. The empty silence didn't surprise him like it did an hour ago. But that didn't make him any less worried.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mr. Pines Clone was in charge of healing Pacifica. He was right when he said he was a doctor. A voodoo doctor.

He flipped through his three different journals, searching for the correct page. When he found it, he raised his six fingered hand and started murmuring an incantation. His hand and eyes began to glow blue as he placed his six fingers onto her wound. The wound began to glow as Pacifica's eyes opened as well, glowing the same creepy color.

Mr. Pine's clone mumbled some more gibberish and finally, his eyes returned to their normal color, as did Pacifica's. He removed his fingers from the wound to reveal what now looked like a tatoo on her back. If Grenda didn't know how Pacifica had gotten it, she would have thought that it was a cool mark.

Pacifica groaned quietly, showing us that she was breathing.

"She should be fine, but I don't think I can get rid of that mark. She may have it for the rest of her life." Mr. Pines clone said, fixing his glasses.

"Doesn't matter. Thanks." Wendy said. Suddenly Pacifica opened her eyes and looked around.

"Ouch," she mumbled. This made Mr. Pines clone giggle. No, giggle is a word to describe a girls laugh. Guys chuckle. Yeah, he chuckled.

"You're a fighter Ms. Northwest. That wound was almost a centimeter deep, and near important muscles and blood vessels. Unfortunately, the mark is still there, I couldn't fix that."

"Good," she snapped.

"Why? Aren't you disappointed to have the wheel on your back?" Candy asked.

"No, because now I'm getting a tattoo of an x over the whole thing. It will just fuel my hate for Bill even more." Pacifica said grimly. Wendy cracked a smile.

"You've been hanging with the wrong crowd way to long honey. Welcome to the crew." Wendy held out her hand, ready to shake. Pacifica looked at it for a moment, debating whether or not she should go for it or not. She did, and grabbed ahold of the pale girl's hand and shook.

"Lets go smash that Dorito." Pacifica said.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 _sorry for the shorter chapter today guys. Next chapter will be kinda different, and it will be my predictions of how I would like Weirdmaggedon part 2 to be like. Wendy will disappear from the group and it will now be a trio. She will have just left the group after they were split up and phone lines went dead. Dipper is where he was last, Ford is, well, you know, and I'll create something for Stan, cuz there was a lack of him in the episode :( . Maybe I'll add a bit of Gideon, who knows. I'm feeling crazy!_

 _QUESTION OF THE DAY!: What is your dream crossover with this show and another cartoon. Personally it is either Over the Garden Wall and GF or Steven Universe and GV._

 _Please review! I love getting feed back. Comment any predictions for the episode. Love you guys!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Just some information that you guys should know for this chapter._

 _Wendy broke away from the group, and Grenda, Candy, and Pacifica are...wait, you'll figure that out for yourself. Wendy, Dipper and Soos all went into Mabel's prison bubble. Ford is a back scratcher, and Stan, well, we'll find out about Stan together._

 _Ready? GREAT! Let's go!_

Stan knew that he wasn't going to find Mabel in the woods anymore. She was a smart kid, and probably would have left the forest. Monsters lived there even before the apocalypse, so being in there wasn't a great idea on any given day. And if Bill Salminela got to her, he probably wouldn't leave her in the woods.

Besides, he had been looking for three days straight. He needed to refuel, and rest, if that was possible.

As he exited the forest, he sighed at the destruction. He knew that if Gompers had suddenly become three stories tall, there were things far weirder happening elsewhere. Straightening his fez, Stan sprinted to the grocery store.

He kept his eyes and ears open, ready to head the flapping of wings. Those eye bat things were turning people to stone and fly off with them. Stan wasn't going to let that happen to him.

When he reached the door, he quickly yanked it open and closed it behind him. He scanned the room, seeing that he wasn't the only one to come here. Shelves were ripped from the walls and food was thrown everywhere. Stan moved towards the nonperishable items were and picked up a bag of Cheetos on the way over. He ripped opened the bag and ate. There was plenty of food, at least for the next few days. Most people didn't make it to the store in time, so there was plenty for the taking. Stan munched on the powdered cheese puffs and grabbed a can of beans, peaches, and corn.

"Hey, I'll come back later to get more later." Stan shrugged, and threw his empty bag onto the ground. He turned to leave, but then heard the pitter patter of footsteps. When he turned around, he was hit in the back of the head with a heavy, blunt object, and fell to the ground, unconscious. But before he blacked out, he heard someone say, "Take him to the Admiral."

When he woke up, we was in a dark room. His head was covered with a bag and his hands were bound behind his back.

"Great, this again," he mumbled. His hands brushed against the floor. Metal. Why was the floor metal? Where was he? As he began to squirm a little bit, a voice said.

"It isn't worth it. We might as well have saved your life from the demons."

"Unfortunately, you might have wished you were taken by the eye bats."

The two voices laughed.

"HEY! YEAH YOU! What do you think you are doing?" A new voice yelled. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was.

"We were planning on telling you Colonel. He just woke up."

"Who is it?" The familiar voice asked.

"We think it's the guy who runs the Mystery Shack. Caught him taking some of the non preservatives from the grocery store." A voice answered. The other snickered, before there was a loud slapping sound.

"What is wrong with you?" The familiar voice demanded. "We don't kidnap people because they are trying to survive in Weirdmaggedon! It's a damn good thing that we needed to see this person. You two, stay here, and I'll be right back. Your position here will be questioned by the General and Admiral, Privates." The familiar voice walked off, and the two "privates" murmured nervously.

When the familiar voice returned, they came with two other people, judging from the sound of their footsteps.

"Oh, god." Another familiar voice said. "You two, out."

"But, Admiral we-," one began to say.

"I said NOW PRIVATE!" The Admiral said. Surprisingly, their voice sounded familiar too. If only Stan could see.

"All right you military wanna-bee's, do you want to meet the fist of a real veteran?" Stan growled.

"General, untie him and for God's sake take that bag off of his head. Someone stepped closer to Stan and took the bag off of his head. A familiar face greeted me.

"MR. PINES! THE ORIGINAL!" Grenda said. Stan was so surprised to see this girl that he began to laugh.

"Grenda?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me get you out of those stupid bonds."

Stan now looked at who must be the Admiral and Colonel. It was none other than Pacifica and Candy. Admiral, Northwest, funny joke. Which means Candy was the Colonel, who slapped the "private."

"Oh my god," Stan thought. "Candy slapped someone? What has the apocolypse done to people."

"Horrible things," Candy answered. Stan then realized that he had actually said his thoughts.

The girls did look pretty beaten up. Gotten new looks too. Grenda kept her t-shirt, but war paint streaked under her eyes. Candy had cut her hair shorter to a bob, and her glasses were cracked and dirty, and she was now sporting a blue t-shirt.

The biggest change was Pacifica. She now wore war paint and a ponytail up high on her head. She wore jeans and a white tank top. When Pacifica turned to close the door, Stan saw that the tank top revealed a mark on her back. It was a circle with the triangle guy in it.  
"WOW! You're working with him! Is that what that mark is on your back? A mark of allegiance?" Stan accused panicked. He always knew that the brat was no good.

"No, Mr. Pines. It's a mark of possession. The three of us have them. When a demon decides to personally inflict pain on you, they leave a mark. Mine is from Bill, Candy has a key on her neck, and Grenda has an 8-ball on her forearm. With that the two girls showed the marks.

"God girls, that sounds horrible." Stan said. These girls were tortured, and that only made him more worried about Mabel.

"Have you found Mabel?" Pacifica asked.

"No, but I'm thinking that she's been either taken or is in town."

"Well, let's hope it's the latter, for everyone." Candy muttered.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked. Candy cringed. They three of them looked at each other, before Pacifica stepped forward.

"There isn't an easy way to say it, but...Dipper and Ford aren't at the Mystery Shack any more."

"What? Where are they?" Stan demanded. He swore if Dipper was in any form of danger he would kill Ford before he even knew what was coming.

"Well, we went to the shack yesterday and they were gone. Ford told us to hid out here, in this bunker, and to check in with him the next day. But he wasn't there. He did give us these photocopies of the journals and some extra notes."

"Where are they Northwest?" Stan asked again. She sighed, as if she was upset about it too.

"We don't know where Dipper is, but last time we saw Ford was…," she began.

"Was where!"

"He was a frozen statue in Bills fist!" Pacifica cried out.

 _So, how'd you like? Question of the day: Favorite Mabel Sweater. Love you guys!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Just so you guys know, it takes me about three to four different time for me to post a chapter and for it to go up onto the recently updated stories. So if you get like a million emails saying that I've posted a chapter, just know that it is probably the same thing if it has the same chapter number._

"How is he doing?" The Colonel asked the General.

"Well, we gave him some empty tin cans to stomp on and throw. He seems to be letting out his anger." Grenda replied. Candy turned around, still surprised by the light feeling of her hair moving. She likes her hair short, it made her feel more independent, and it was more convenient at this time.

"So, I heard you got a little spicy with the privates." Grenda said. Candy looked down. She knew she should have been guilty about what she did, but she didn't. She meant to do it, and she might have done it again if she could do it again.

There were about a dozen privates, and maybe 4 captains. They were all survivors that we saved from the demons and monsters. We were in charge. Wendy was the Major, but she left. She said that she she worked better alone and she needed to try and find her family. She left two days ago.

" _You girls are tough, and can handle yourselves. In an apocalypse, it's best to be in as small of a group as possible. Four is pushing it. Don't worry about me." She had said. Wendy turned to Candy and smiled. "Carry on Colonel, General, and Admiral." And with that, she ran off._

 _After that, Pacifca realized that what we really needed was real weapons. Grenda abandoned her couch, Candy's rake was broken, and Pacifica's golf club was bent._

" _Where are we going to get weapons?" Candy had asked._

" _Back at the mansion. Most of them are ornamental, but I bet there are plenty that are real. And I know we have a bow and arrow somewhere."_

 _Without any better options, they headed for the mansion. When they arrived, the doors were wide open, implying that someone had beaten them to the punch. As they walked through the halls they say paintings thrown onto the floor, and furniture was moved around. Clearly people were looking for the unknown riches of the house. To their surprise, Pacifica didn't seem fazed._

 _They walked through hallways and found different things lying around. They finally found the desired sword, and Pacifica took one and slipped it into a loop on her jeans. She grabbed three more from walls, just in case._

 _When they reached the back of the house, they found the archery range. Candy took a bow and held it in her hand. It felt right. Like it belonged there._

" _Good eye, that's your size," Pacifica said. She then gave Candy a quiver. "It fits you," she commented, and moved on to another room. Candy smiled, and put the quiver of bows on her back and held her bow._

 _Pacifica lead them into a bedroom and opened a box of jewelry. She then handed Grenda a pair of diamond studded brass knuckles._

" _You work with your hands, and your strong. Use these."_

 _The three girls then found something amazing and horrifying. Five pistols in the sock drawer._

" _Pacifica, did you know that your parents had these?" Grenda asked._

" _I knew we owned guns, but I just thought the only ones we owned were for hunting, and those are rifles. But these?" Pacifica was confused, but she took the guns. She opened a closet and removed two suitcases on wheels._

" _Let's put the loot in here, so we can move better when we run to the bunker." The two others agreed, and shoved the guns into the bag, along with a blanket, some socks, underwear, and pants. Grenda grabbed for some matches in the bathroom, usually used to light candles, and Candy took some perfume from her mother's dresser. Pacifica took a brush and comb, because knots were no joke._

" _Got everything?" She asked. They nodded._

" _If we need anything else we can always come back." Pacifica decided, and they walked off._

All of that happened two days ago, but with everything going on for the past couple of days made every day seem like a month. So in Candy time, she was getting ready for classic Halloween.

"Candy, why'd you hit the private?" Grenda asked. Candy narrowed her eyes.

"We may be in an apocalypse, but that doesn't mean that hurting normal people is justified."

"But some things are justified now," Grenda countered.

"Yes, but kidnapping people who were taking food from the store? What is the logic behind that? The point of the Star Catchers is to save people, not hurt them." Grenda didn't say anything, and Candy stayed silent.

"We should go check on him, the three of us." Candy said. Grenda nodded.

"I think the Admiral is already in there."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Stan didn't feel like ripping open another can of peach preserves. The stench was becoming pugnant and his hands were sticky now. He couldn't believe what he had been told. Ford was a frozen statue? Wasn't he supposed to be the smart one? The person who knew how Bill was? Ford was a frozen statue. Part of him thought that he would just return to normal when the apocalypse ended, but he needed to remember some true facts.

This apocalypse wasn't going to end, and Bill wasn't going to reverse his damage.

Knowing that Dipper was now without anyone and alone in the town was enough to make him boil. If Mabel saw him like this, she would have made him color with her, providing crayons and glitter glue. Her logic was off, but she tried her best.

Mabel…

Knowing that she was still missing was heartbreaking.

The door opened and Pacifica walked into the room.

"How are you doing?" She asked. Stan was pretty surprised that those words were coming from her mouth, but he tried his best to keep a straight face.

"Horrible. My brother is as good as dead, Dipper is now alone and could very well be with Bill too, and Mabel is still missing and unaccounted for. I've got so much anger that I could probably light up a house. I just feel like such a waste of space, and a total let down.

"I know how you feel, feeling helpless I mean. I have been in that situation too many times to count."

"I just need to let off some steam." Stan muttered. Pacifica held out her hand.

"Come on, we've got some work to do, and we might need your help. It might let you steam off too."

"Where are we going?" Stan said, taking the girl's hand. She helped him up and slipped something into his hand.

A pistol.

"To save the world."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

The prison bubble was not what Dipper was expecting it to look like. When he walked into the pink bubble, he expected it to be horrible inside, with monsters and chains and terrible monsters scaring Mabel.

But what he got was an extravagant amount of cute. Fluffy clouds were swaying above them in a blue sky, with rainbow waterfalls and every kind of baby animal you could think of. Two vibrantly colored boys were playing electro music in the corner, making Dippers ears hurt, while flowers danced in the wind.

"Dude, what did we just walk into?" Soos asked.

"I have no idea, but let's find Mabel." Dipper said.

"She's over there!" Wendy said, as she began to run towards the center of the bubble. She was there, sitting at a small table with stuffed animals surrounding her. Mabel was having a tea party, with actual tea instead of water and living guests.

Mabel turned her head to see the three of us and she smiled. But it wasn't the smile Dipper was expecting. It wasn't the smile you would give someone you had been worried about and seeing that they were okay. It was an average smile that Mabel would give someone just by seeing them.

"Hey Dipper. Want to join my tea party?" She asked. Then she noticed Soos and Wendy. "You guys are welcome to join too."

Dipper couldn't resist, so he ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"Mabel, thank goodness you're alive! Did Bill hurt you! What happened?" Dipper asked.

"What do you mean? What happened to you guys. Why are you all Zombie survivor looking? It's odd that you guys are looking like this in my dream?"

"Your what?" Wendy asked.

"My dream. I'd dreaming. I went to sleep after I accidentally gave Bill the rift because he was possessing Blendin. But then I fell asleep. I want to wake up so I can tell you guys, but I don't want to face my shame, so staying asleep is a good plan for the moment.

"Mabel, I'm sorry but we have something to tell you," Soos began.

"It's been about three days since you gave Bill the rift, and nothing has been the same since. You are trapped in a prison bubble. Bill put you here as a prize for Gideon, but he chose us over Bill and is now buying us time. Gravity Falls isn't the same place you remember."

"Wait, what! You mean that this isn't a dream! That you guys are actually Zombie survivor looking because you are! What is it like out there?"  
"The end of the world." Wendy said to herself.

 _What do you guys think of my prediction? Question of the Day- What are you being for Halloween?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Keep up Private." Pacifica said as the four of them ran. Each person had a weapon, and it scared Stan to know that these kids were totally comfortable and capable of using them. Candy held her bow and arrow in her hands, while Pacifica had her sword in a homemade sheath. Grenda didn't have a weapon, but she was wearing a pair of brass knuckles, and she was holding a cast iron skillet.

Stan was also trying to get used to the girls calling him Private. Guess it was to go along with this silly army game they seemed to be playing, but in all reality, this was a war. If anything, they seemed to be the sane ones in this situation.

"Where are we going?" Stan asked.

"We told you, to save the world." Candy, sorry, the colonel replied.

"Yeah, but where?"

"We are going into town. Monsters and demons are bound to be running around creating more havoc. Its our job to find survivors and minimize the monsters." The General said. Stan didn't mind calling Grenda the General since the name fit her.

"But why am I called Private? Those guys who kidnapped me were called Privates and they were jerks."

"You're called a Private until you accomplished an honorable or heroic act while in action. One of those two were demoted back to private. This is your first mission, so you may be promoted." Pacifica explained.

"How many people do you have?" Stan asked. He was having a hard time jogging at this pace. He wasn't in the best shape.

"About two dozen. We bring in more and more people daily. The number constantly grows. Keeping people out of the streets keeps everyone more save." Candy said.

"Hide!" Pacifica yelled. She removed her sword from its sheath and gripped it tightly. The four of them ran behind a building while Pacifica looked over her shoulder and grunted.

"Its those stupid eye bats. They must have been called to collect a statue. Colonel, take any of them out if they leave the flock." Pacifica ordered. Candy nodded and loaded her bow.

"HWOOOOOWEEEEE!" A squeaky voice said. "LET'S GIVE THESE ONE EYES WHOTINANIES A GOOD SHOW DOWN! IF WE GO DOWN, WE GO DOWN KNOWING THAT IT WAS AWESOME!" He said in a southern accent. Shouts of about a dozen gruff men responded, riled up for the fight.

"Gideon," Stan growled. That kid has been nothing but trouble for Stan and the kids. Why he wanted to attract the bats was beyond his knowledge, but he hoped that he was the first to be frozen.

"We have to help them," Grenda said.

"No, no way, no how. Gideon is nothing but trouble. And we definitely are not going near those weird eyeballs!"

"Stan, something you need to learn about this apocalypse is that grudges are dead. I mean look at me! I'm working together with Candy and Grenda, who used to hate me and I used to hate them. Now we are friends." Pacifica said.

"We help anyone in need of assistance. And right now, that country bumpkin needs us." Grenda said. The three girls began to run towards the eye bats.

"NOW PRIVATE!" Grenda said.

"What's wrong with me? I may never know." Stan muttered to himself as he ran with them.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"We've got to get you out of here Mabel." Soos said.

"N-no, you don't. I don't want to leave." Mabel stuttered. "If I leave, I have to face you guys. Face the destruction I've caused. I'd rather never face reality ever again!"

"Mabel come on you don't mean that." Dipper said.

"I DO! You may think that all this wonky monster and demon junk goes over my head, but it doesn't Dipper. I'm smarter than you think! Everything I say I mean. Just like I meant to give Blendin the rift to keep Summer going on forever. But that went wrong and it wasn't Blendin at all."

"Mabel calm down man," Wendy said.

"NO! I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions and knowing what's good for me. And I say that I'm staying here."

"No, Mabel, this is a prison."

"A prison where I am safe from the horrors of the world. A prison where I am provided with everything I ever wanted. Is this really a prison, or is it a paradise?"

"That's it," Wendy said. "Soos, pick her up and lets go."

"Wait, what?" Mabel said as Soos put her on her shoulder. "SOOS PUT ME DOWN!"

"No way dude. You are leaving this place and coming with us."

"Guys you're so clingy. I haven't even been asleep that long." Mabel groaned.

"Mabel, you aren't asleep. You gave the rift to Bill three days ago." Dipper said. Mabel's face paled.

"Th-thr-three days," Mabel stuttered. "I've been dreaming for three days?"

"No, you haven't been dreaming. But none of this is real."

"Then….then I really did destroy everything. Then you are all really here. Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry Bill tricked me." Mabel explained.

"Welcome to the club." Dipper muttered.

"Mabel, you didn't do anything. Bill did. No one blames you." Wendy said. Mabel's breathing slowed down a little, she was still panicked.

"Oh my gosh get me out of here." Mabel begged.

"What do you think we are trying to do here dude." Soos said.

"Whoa, Mabel can't leave," said one of the brightly colored electro musicians.

"We can't let Mabel leave," Xyler says.

"We have orders," said Craz.

"No way guys! Your angular hair and sweet tunes are no match for us," Mabel said.

"Oh yeah," said Craz and Xyler in unison. Their voices got deeper and they began to grow taller. Their skin turned to metal and their eyes glowed red.

"Then I guess we'll have to take you to Bill," their voices echoed.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Nice shot Candy," the Admiral yelled. Two more eye bats landed on the ground dead. Thankfully Grenda and Stan were running around collecting the arrows from the destroyed demons. Candy's supply was limited.

Once again she took aim and fired at the bats. Two fell, both being impaled by the same arrow.

"Nice, two for one," Grenda said. Candy couldn't help but smile to herself. She was a lot better at this then she thought she would be. It was the first skill she had that wasn't expected of her to be good at. It felt nice to be a necessity to a cause, and not just be someone in the background.

Gideon and his prison buddies were shooting their guns at the bats and driving around rampant.

Stan looked over to the trucks, wishing to be apart of that action, just shooting things in the sky.

"Ah, what the heck," he said, and jumped into the trunk of the trucks.

Gideon stood in the trunk yelling different commands.

"That one, kill that one. No that one. Ghost-Eyes please open your ears and listen to me. Killbone, get that one.

"Gideon!" Pacifica yelled when the truck came to a stop. "I want to talk to you. Leader to leader." Gideon looked to Ghost-Eyes, who put him on his shoulders and got into the car. Pacifica followed and motioned for Grenda to follow her.

"Candy, keep shooting!" She yelled. Candy nodded and aimed once more.

Inside the car, Pacifica sat in the driver's seat while Gideon was in the passenger.

"I'm liking the new look Northwest, but isn't a little, underclass for you," he said smuggly.

"Shut it Gleeful. It's the Admiral now. I came to make a deal." Pacifica snapped. Gideons pale face became paler.

"B-B-Bill? I-I'm warning you, I have a pack full of angered prisoners out there who could take you down."

"Gideon it's me, and I'm not possessed. Look at my eyes. They aren't his. Poor word choice on my part. A better choice of words is offer."

"I'm listening."

"Join us, the Star Catchers. We slay demons and keep the population out of the streets and safe. We've got about two dozen and we are growing. We could use some strong Privates like you. But if you agree now, everyone will be upgraded to captain, with use as a Captain."

"What are the others out there?" Gideon asked, looking at Candy, Grenda and Stan.

"Candy is the Colonel, Grenda is the General, and Stan is still a Private. But I have a feeling by the end of this, he will be promoted.

"What's in it for me?"

"A place in this messed up world. A position of importance in a dying society. Food, shelter, a place to belong. Most everything in times like these." Pacifica said. Gideon thought for a moment, and Pacifica stuck out her hand.

"Will you join us?" She asked. Gideon grabbed her hand and shook.

"Till my last breath." He responded. She then noticed something on his hand. It was a small triangle with an eye inside of it.

"Did you get that after having Bill inside of you?" Pacifica asked. Gideon blushed, but he nodded. To his surprise, Pacifca turned her back to him and he saw the Cipher Wheel on her back.

"Well, all the major people in our group ran into rough patched with demons. We've all been marked. Now that I know you've been marked, you've been promoted." She turned around and unsheathed her sword.

"Welcome to the group Sergeant."

 _HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_ What did you think? I just loved Gideons arc so much! _Question of the Day: Whats your favorite halloween candy?_


	8. Chapter 8

Stan was surprised at how many of the bats the group was able to take out. A good third of the eye bats were on the ground dead, but that didn't stop the bats from turning the truck drivers into statues. Luckily only three were taken so far, but Stan worried for the girls. Candy was fine with her arrows, but Grenda was without a weapon. She could punch the eyes, but they would freeze her before she would be given that opportunity.

he averted his eyes from the battle to see the bridge, seeing something both horrifying and relieving at the same time. A pink bubble with a shooting star on it, chained up. Stan knew that Mabel must be in there, since she wore that sweater so many times over the summer that it was in tatters.

But then what surprised him was that the chains disappeared. He could only hope that it was Dipper who found a way to remove the chains, but he couldn't be sure.

Stan knew what he had to do. He must leave the group and save his niece.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Why are you guys out here anyways? Did you call the bats?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes, Bill asked me to guard that bubble over there. I was supposed to guard Mabel."

"WAIT! MABEL IS IN THERE?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "Dipper, Wendy and the human hamster took the key and convinced me to fight for Mabel's affections, and not to possess her. That's why we chased the bats out here, to buy them time." Pacifica was now both terrified and thrilled. She knew where Mabel was, and she could save her from Bill. But she also knew that she was far out of reach and that Bill had her. But she knew just what to do.

"Gideon, let's hold a conference when this battle is over. We'll tell them everything."

"Let's do this!" Gideon said, and the two got out of the car.

Outside, everyone seemed to be in pretty good shape. Pacifica noticed Grenda in the field without a weapin, picking up arrows for Candy. She removed her two pistols from her belt, taking one for herself, knowing that her sword wouldn't serve her well here.

"General! Catch!" She said, throwing the pistol to the girl. Grenda caught the gun and gave a thumbs up to the Admiral.

For about ten more minutes everyone was shooting at the bats in the sky, before all of a sudden they retreated to the pyramid in the sky. At the moment, it was good, but the girl knew that this either meant that they were alerting Bill or they were getting reinforcements. But she would take a break when she could get one.

"Everyone gather around." Gideon yelled. Everyone turned and walked towards the head truck. Pacifica climbed up onto the car and listened to Gideon speak.

"After much consideration and watching this battle, I do say that us two groups work well together." The men grunted in agreement, some said "Here Here," while others just clapped their hands.

"I have been informed that these young ladies…," Gideon began, but then heard a cough from Stan. "And single gentleman, come from a group called the Star Catchers. A new society is being built to keep people alive in this time of war. I have agreed with their leader to combine out groups to one effort. Now, allow me introduce the Admiral." Gideon stepped back waiting for Pacifica to speak. The men clapped their hands and cheered.

"Welcome to the Star Catchers boys." The Admiral said.

"I'm the Admiral, the girl with the bow and arrow is the Colonel, the other girl is the General, and Stan is the Lieutenant." She introduced. Pacifica saw Stan look over to her and broke his gaze from behind them. She could tell he was happy about not being called Private anymore, but Pacifica felt that he fought well and deserved to earn a title.

"Gideon is now the Sergeant. Welcome to the last humanity has to offer." More claps and cheers from the men. She smiled. Boy could she get used to this.

They heard a crash from behind them and everyone turned to see what is was.

Two twenty foot tall armored men were emerging from the pink bubble, and screams were heard from the location.

"MABEL!" Gideon, Stan, and the girls yelled.

"We have to help them." Pacifica said.

"Them?" Grenda asked.

"Dipper, Wendy and Soos went to get her." Pacifica said.

"Wait, you knew?" Stan said angrily.

"Just found out now." She replied. "We have to help them, let's get a group together."

"Well I'm going whether or not you are coming with me or not." Stan said.

"Fine, we'll all go. Everyone pile into the trucks and the trunks and let's roll!" Everyone cheered and piled into the cars. Whooping like we were animals the cars drove off, leaving carnage and dust behind.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Dipper didn't really like to think that he was being chased by 80's cartoons, but it was a fact. At least they were horrifying now, because he felt better about running away from terrifying demons then he would have it they remained the same.

"Xyler! Why are you chasing us, don't you hate running?" Mabel tried to reason with the monsters as she was carried on Soos's shoulders.

"No, Mabel, I have a job to do. I'm not letting you leave us!" The metal man replied.

"Run faster man!" Wendy yelled. The group ran towards the open plains, but the minions were on their tails.

BOOM! One of them jumped and landed in front of them. BOOM! The other jumped behind them. Surrounded, the group came close together, sheltering Mabel.

"WE HAVE YOU NOW!" They bellowed.

"CORRECTION!" A new voice yelled. Everyone turned to see half a dozen trucks approach the monsters and group. Dipper narrowed his eyes to see the figure standing on the roof of the truck, who had spoken, and gasped.

"WE HAVE YOU NOW!" Yelled Pacifica. She unsheathed her sword and jumped off of the car. Gideon got onto one of the prisoners backs and marched alongside her. Candy and Grenda weren't too far behind them.

"We thought the Major might need out help!" Grenda yelled, and Dipper saw Wendy smile.

"Gods almighty the Star Catchers came back for me." Wendy said proudly.

"KIDS!" A gruff voice yelled. Mabel and Dipper gasped to see their Grunckle Stan on top of one of the cars, waving his arms at them.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" They yelled, relieved to see him alright.

"Come on boys, lets beat the crud out of these demons!" Pacifica yelled, and they all charged into battle.

 _What d'ya think? I'm so upset that the air date for part two is on 11-23! So much waiting. At least there is a part three. Question of the Day: Do you think part two is going to be a filler between the two parts? Love you guys!_


	9. Chapter 9

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MABEL FROM US!" Craz and Xyler said. The battle began when the monsters began to step towards the Star Catchers. Everyone shouted a battle cry as they charged towards the armored musicians. Stan had other things in mind, as he ran towards Mabel and Dipper.

"KIDS!" He yelled. He skid to his knees and wrapped his arms around Dipper. "I was so worried when I found out that you were alone. I didn't know about Ford or anything. Ah kid, I'm sorry." Dipper hugged him back.

"I'm just happy to know your alive." Dipper said. Mabel got down from Soos's shoulder and stood in front of him.

"Mabel, sweetie?" Stan asked, still shocked to see her in such good shape. He lowered his eyes to the ground, and felt tears coming to his eyes. "I am so sorry that it took me so long to fnd you. I searched and searched and I was so worried that you were gone and with Bill. I'm a failure as a guardian and I-," he said before Mabel ran into him and squeezed her arms tightly around him, and he did the same.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm just happy to see you." Mabel sobbed into his chest, and Stan let the floodgates loose.

"I was just so worried about you pumpkin," Stan said. They squeezed each other tighter and Stan smiled. A good hearted smile that was honest and true, one that only Mabel could have found and put on his face.

"Uh, not to break up this reunion, but we've got company!" Soos yelled. He pushed everyone to the right, avoiding the monsters stomping foot as it backed away from an attack lead by Pacifica and her sword. Dipper watched her yell commands and slash and the monsters ankles.

"Come on Dipper, we've got to help the Admiral." Wendy said, taking out her crossbow.

"Wendy, uh, who is the Admiral?"

"That would be me, Professor." Pacifica said. She then jumped on top of the monster foot and stabbed her sword into its ankle. Xyler screamed in pain, and soon after Pacifica did the same to Craz.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT US! WE ARE POP STARS!" Xyler and Craz shouted.

"Man these guys are worse than ocs in Lord of the Rings!" Pacifica said to Dipper. Suddenly their shin guards disappeared and the two giants screamed.

"NO ONE MUST MENTION FANTASY AND LITERATURE IN OUR PRESENCE!" They screamed in agony.

"Wait, you know lord of the rings?" Dipper asked the Admiral. She blushed.

"It's only my secret passion." She gushed. Dipper smiled.

"Well let's use our nerd knowledge and bring down these monsters!" They looked towards the sky and yelled at the monsters.

"Doctor Who!" Dipper yelled.

"Harry Potter!" Pacifica screamed.

"TWILIGHT!" Grenda yelled.

"BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER!" Candy shouted.

"PRIDE AND PREJUDICE!" Yelled Killbone. Slowly everyone was shouting the names of classic literature and tv shows. The giants screamed as their armor disappeared and they shrank to their neon selves. Mabel walked up to them and said with a straight face.

"You know, I prefered to company of Several Times better." She snarled. Craz and Xyler's eyes widened and they looked towards the sky dramatically.

"NOOOOOOO!" They screamed in unison, until they exploded into pink glitter. Mabel turned to the group and smiled.

"Welcome back Mabel!" Pacifica said. She hugged the girl, who seemed surprised at the sudden show of affection.

"Uhh, thanks." Mabel said awkwardly. Pacifica's heart sank into her chest. She made amends with everyone for Mabel, except for Mabel herself. They broke from their awkward embrace, and the Admiral cleared her throat.

"Let's head back to the bunker!" She said, and everyone cheered in agreement. As everyone got into the trucks, Dipper couldn't help but look back at Pacifica dangling her feet off the edge, staring at the dust in the distance.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

If the bunker had one thing, it had what seemed to be an endless supply or Pit soda. When they came back, the Privates and Captains who stayed behind welcomed the newcomers with a banquet of Pit soda, Cheetos, and other vending machine snacks. Dipper took a soda to be polite, but his stomach was turning. How could he defeat Bill? Maybe if he talked to Mabel they could make a plan, but she needed some time to digest everything that was happening.

Just in case he saw anyone of interest, he took another soda and wandered off through the bunker.

His last memories of this place weren't the best. He had confessed his feelings to Wendy, faced a shape shifter, and realized was given a grim warning about searching for the author. But somehow knowing that there were dozens of people down here made him feel safe. He wasn't alone anymore, and that was fine.

In the distance, he heard a whisper, and then a shout. Quickly he found the voice coming from a dark room in the back.

"Who's in here?" Dipper asked cautiously.

"NO! I won't give in! I don't know where Mabel is! Gideon either! I swear I'm alone!" A girl screamed. Dipper's eyes adjusted and saw the speaker.

It was Pacifica.

"Pacifica? Who are you talking too?" Dipper asked. The blonde whipped her head around to see him.

"Dipper! Get him out of my head!" She cried. Her fists pulled at her hair and she looked like she was in so much pain.

"What's going on? Who's in your head?" Dipper asked. He was worried about her. She turned around and Dipper saw something shocking.

A tattoo of the Cipher wheel was on her back. He gasped. It was glowing a bluish white.

"Copies of the pages are there!" She pointed towards a desk in the corner were. Dipper rushed over, and was so shocked to see there actually be copies of the journal's. Even if the invisible ink ones were gone, he still had pages from every single book. Quickly he searched for Bill page, the same one he used to get into Stan's mind. Dipper realized he needed help to get Bill out of Pacifica's mind, so he ran out of the door saying,

"I'll be right back," on the way.

When he arrived to his destination, he found who he was looking for. Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Gideon. Mabel had been inside someone's mind before and knew how to fight in the dreamscape. Candy and Grenda knew how Pacifica was in the last couple of days, so they may know why Bill was after her. And Gideon had one of the journals, so he knew some ways to defeat Bill.

"Hey Dippin' sauce, where've you been?" Mabel asked.

"No *breath* time. Need *breath* your help!" Dipper gasped.

"What is it?" Candy asked.

"Just follow me, all of you!" Dipper said. "And grab those candles in the corner!" He added. The three ran, while Gideon waddled, down to the room where Pacifica was last seen. Dipper heard her yells and demands, which encouraged everyone to run and waddle faster.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I WON'T TELL YOU WHERE THEY ARE!" She yelled when they reached the room. Pacifica was in tears now, curled up in a ball on the floor. When she saw Dipper in the doorway, she yelled.

"GET HIM OUT, PLEASE!" She begged. Dipper could only nod, as he took the candles from everyone and placed them in a circle around the screaming blonde.

"Oh my gosh, why does she have that on her back!" Mabel asked. Candy, Grenda and Gideon all looked at the tattoo and gasped.

"Oh, dear," Gideon muttered.

"Bill is inside her, probably torturing her through the wound." Candy said.

"Dipper, we have to get in there!" Grenda said.

"What would, how did the mark get there?" Mabel asked.

"We'll explain when we get inside," Candy assured, and Mabel huffed. She didn't like being treated like a seven year old by her own friends.

Dipper lit the last of the candles and picked up the piece of paper with the incantation.

"Everyone put your hand on her head," Dipper ordered, and everyone did so. "Don't worry Pacifica, we'll get him out of your head." He muttered. Looking to the page he said the incantation, while all of the kids eyes glowed white and blue, until they all saw a white light.

 _What do you guys think? I'm sorry this chapter was posted so late, but I've been really busy. Please don't be too offended if I don't post something tomorrow. Question of the Day: What do you think they may see in Pacifica's mind?_


	10. Chapter 10

"Is everyone here?" Dipper asked. "Say your name and I'll know you're here."

"Candy,"

"Grenda,"

"Gideon,"

"The Queen of Mars!" Mabel said smiling.

"Be serious Mabel, just say your name." Dipper said.

"Fine, Mabel. Happy?"

"Very, now, let's clear this fog." Dipper said, and he imagined the fog disappearing. He could see everyone there, and nodded.

"Ok, let's get Bill out of Pacifica's mind," Dipper said, and they turned to the house, like all dreamscapes appeared as. But this was different. There was no house. There was just the forest.  
"Wh-where is the house?" Dipper asked.

"Oh the poor thing," Gideon mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Candy asked.

"I read in the journals that you see where you belong, which usually is, yes, your home. But seeing that Pacifica doesn't have a house here, she must feel like she doesn't belong anywhere. Not even in her own home.

"Sweet Sally," Mabel said. That wasn't something nice to think about. Pacifica had the world offered to her on a silver platter, but maybe it wasn't the world she wanted.

"Well, there are still doors and places to search, so the search isn't lost. Come on guys," Dipper said. The group nodded and wandered through Pacifica's forest of her mind.

"So, do you guys mind telling me about this mark thingy on Pacifica's back?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, right. So, when you were missing, Wendy, Candy, Pacifica and I went into town to try and help get people out of the way from demons. While we were fighting, Bill came down and made a deal with us, asking us to say where Dipper and Ford were, and in exchange he would stop torturing Pacifica." Grenda explained.

"Bill was cutting the wheel deeper and deeper into her back with every second wasted. We realized that we protected the Shack from Bill, so if we told Dipper and Ford to stay inside, we could say where they were and no one would be hurt," Candy continued.

"But when we made the deal, Pacifica was still wounded. He just stopped making it a deeper cut. We brought him to Ford and he stopped the bleeding, but a mark remained."

"I'm still calling him Mr. Pine's clone. Maybe the clone for short. I just won't get used to it," said Grenda. Mabel felt a knot growing in her stomach. Bill tortured Pacifica to make a deal? She might not like the girl, but in Mabel's mind no one should be hurt intentionally.

They all heard a blood-curtling scream, and ran towards the source.

"Is everyone okay?" Dipper asked.

"No," Gideon said. Everyone turned to see him, physically appearing okay. But his face was sweating and a terrified look was on his face. He had opened a door of a memory. "Dear lord, I'll never judge a soul again," me muttered. Everyone peered into the door and gasped in horror, listening.

It was a hallway opening from a tree, filled with shouting, crying, and insults. The group stepped inside and peered through the memories.

"Pacifica, red makes you look fat, change your outfit," her mother said in one door.

"Dear, we have an image to uphold, put some makeup on and make yourself look slightly presentable for the public. We don't need the world knowing that our daughter looks like an ogre." Her father growled in another.

"Tighter clothes darling, look appealing."

"Dye your hair lighter. The darker your hair the uglier you get."

"Like I would hire a tutor to help you with your studies, you're last name is all that matters."

"Do you know what kind of girls watch these movies? Girls that don't get good husbands."

"What did I say about reading those books." All of the memories shouted insults and remarks about her and how she looked, acted, and was.

"Oh my gosh," Candy whispered.

There was a trap door on the ground, where Dipper heard screaming.

"You hear that?" Gideon asked. He pointed toward the trap door and the two knelt down to the ground and peered inside, instantly wishing that they ignored it.

Pacifica was burned by her mother. A poker was jabbed on her lower back, branding her with the family crest like she was cattle.  
"This is what you get you disgrace. You made out house available for commonfolk to run around. You ruined the carpet. Most of all you are a disappointment to me and your father."

"Oh dear," Gideon said. Dipper's face paled, feeling sick.

"Wait, I hear something in there. There are more voices." Gideon said. Now the girls were kneeling with them, all of them taking in what the memory showed. Dipper reluctantly listened, but realized that he was right. In the background there was a tin like voice echoing in the corners.

"Bill." Dipper said.

"I'm afraid to say it, but this door must be her memories of pain. Bill must be in here." Gideon said. Dipper nodded and everyone descended through the door.

Through the crying and tears in Pacifica's memories of pain, the group could hear the clear voice of their enemy, interrogating Pacifica.

"I'm beginning to grow impatient Northwest. Where are you hiding them?"

"I won't tell you where Mabel is! Not Dipper! Not even Gideon!" Pacifica said firmly. Bill snapped his fingers, which caused Pacifica to spaz and scream in pain.

"Tell me llama, where are they! I can stop this right now, but not if you don't tell me where they are." Bill demanded. He was orange now, slowly getting angrier at the girl. She took gasping breaths and said.

"I will never tell you! You monster!" She gave a final shout, before curling up into a ball, weakened.

"HEY!" Dipper yelled. "Let her go!" Dipper ordered the demon. Bill turned around, amused to see him and the group.

"Well well well, if it isn't my little helpers. I would let her go, but I don't think you'll want me to do that. You see I'm serving as her lifeline right now. If I let her go, this image of her right her with be knocked unconscious, making her in a lot more critical condition then you would have thought.

"LEAVE DEMON!" Gideon shrieked.

"Oh, who are you to tell me what to do? I give you one thing to do. Keep Pine Tree away from Shooting Star. You could have had everything you wanted! But you decided to rebel! For what?"

"One earns someone's love through their actions, not by trapping them!" Gideon said. Mabel almost felt touched by Gideon, but knew that it was because of him that she was in the bubble to begin with. So her feelings of hatred towards him for that action were eliminated, but she still couldn't forgive him.

"Bill, we've defeated you once before in the Dreamscape, and we can do it again!" Mabel said.

"Yes, but I wasn't in charge of this dimension then was I?" Bill said in a cocky voice.

"No, but last time you were in your own dimension. This time you have a physical form. If we beat you in here you are done for!" Dipper said. He knew that it might not be true, but he was looking for a reaction from him.

To Dippers luck and disappointment, he began to grow red.

"Oh, you really want to try and defeat me? An all powerful demon?"

"Perhaps, we can make a deal to spice things up with this battle?" Mabel asked. Bill turned yellow again and laughed.

"Sure kid. If I win, I get all of you and your small army. What are your terms?"

Everyone gathered in a group and whispered their thoughts.

"He brings all of the statues back to life and returns them, and leaves the dimension with his demons and monsters?" Mabel suggested.

"Let's hope he accepts." Grenda said.

"So we are agreed?" Candy asked. Everyone nodded, and turned to face Bill.

"If we fight, that means that Pacifica can fight with us mind you," Dipper said. Bill rolled his eye, but waved his arm, asking them to proceed.

"Reverse your actions from the moment you became a physical being and leave this dimension." Bill grew red in frustration, knowing that there wasn't any way to twist their wish to his advantage.

Unless? Yes that was perfect. Just a small back up plan. Not that it would be much of an advantage to him, but more of an annoyance to leave the mortal with if the battle went wrong.

"DEAL!" He said, and snapped his fingers. Pacifica became energized and stood up, released from her chains. She saw the group and ran towards them. Grenda and Candy wrapped their arms around her, murmuring apologies and telling her a synopsis of the plan. Bill sprouted four extra hands, making it six hands in total. Each hand was lit in blue fire, waiting for each person to shake.

Everyone stepped forward cautiously, and shook his hand.

It was the end either way. The end of his terror or the end of their lives.

 _YO what do you think? Please comment and tell me what you think? I'm sorry about pouring it on heavy in this chapter, but I always felt that this was how the Northwest parents may have treated Pacifica, especially after "The Golf War" and "Northwest Mansion Noir." Question of the Day: Do you freak out for Christmas before or after Thanksgiving? (American Thanksgiving date)/em/p_


	11. Chapter 11

_I love you guys so much thank you for the review and follows and favorites. It makes me feel so awesome about my skills a writer._

"You kids really are pathetic if you think you can defeat me! I know all of your fears!" Bill said, and snapped his fingers, making everyone see images in front of them.

"I'm staying with Great Uncle Ford and leaving you behind Mabel," Dipper said in the image.

"Don't listen to it Mabel! It's not real." The real Dipper said.

In the misty image he saw the faces of all her failed summer romances, and grimacing at her.

"Who could ever love you?" Gideon said in the image.

"It's not me Mabel! Don't believe it!" Gideon yelled to her. Mabel nodded and focused. This was not real this was not real.

"You aren't a good hearted person," a unicorn said.

"You're just a silly little girl," A misty Pacifica said.

"That isn't true Mabel," Pacifica said.

It wasn't real it wasn't real it wasn't real.

Pacifica was facing her own battle, looking through the image to see her parents death glares they often gave her when she asked a question.

"You're a failure Pacifica," her father said.

"You were a mistake," her mother spat.

"You...Aren't...REAL!" She screamed at the image. It disappeared and was replaced with the Star Catchers, with Wendy, Candy and Grenda standing in front.

"You don't care about Mabel," Wendy scowled.

"You only care about yourself," Candy said.

"You're probably working for Bill," Grenda accused.

She knew this was real. These were their emotions. But Pacifica was stronger than that, and knew that this was all water under the bridge.

Finally, Dipper's face appeared, and he delivered the worst message of all.

"I thought you might have been different, but I was wrong. You're just as bad as your family."

"NO I'M NOT!"

 **nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Candy felt like crying.  
"Why isn't this an A+? Do you know what that is equivalent to? An F! Do better!" Her grandmother yelled at her.

"Hey nerd, do my homework." Said a bully.

"You will never be anything more than a nerd stuck in book."

"Candy, you can do this," Grenda said, supporting her.

"I wanted to ditch you after we met Mabel," A misty Grenda accused.

"I'm only friends with you because I feel sorry for you," A growling Mabel admitted.

"You're amazing Candy, stay strong," Mabel encouraged.

"I am stronger than you think!" Candy growled. In her mind, she imagined Bill being attacked by small pugs. That would be a sufficient punishment.

Candy smiled when she heard yipping and Bill screaming.

"ARG I'M BEING ATTACKED BY CUTENESS!" Bill screamed. Candy smiled and thought of more attacks to weaken him.

 **nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Grenda was stronger than this. Re-watching the death of Ducktective wasn't going to bring her down. But she couldn't help but shed a tear when ducktective said his last words to the constable. She shipped them so hard.

 **nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Gideon knew that it was an illusion, but he was terrified. Instead of being shown horrible images of his past, he saw the future. A future where he was tortured for his betrayal and what the world would look like. If anyone thought that Gravity Falls looked bad it was nothing compared to the damage he planned to inflict in New York, Hong Kong, or even London. Gideon knew he wasn't a perfect, but the world wasn't either. He had come to terms with what he had done and forgave himself. But his weakness wasn't like the others. They all saw what hurt them the most. Gideon saw what would hurt others, and what he knew he could stop.

"You think you can outwit me?" Gideon demanded. He heard the barking of the puppies and remembered that he could fight. Through the mist he could see Candy fighting Bill alone.

"Oh, that won't do," he said, and imagined alligators on Bills arms. He heard a scream from Bill.

"What is it with you kids and animals? Ugh this hurts! Amusing, but painful." Bill roared. Gideon smiled and ran towards Candy.

"It is about time one of you helped me," Candy scolded, but she smiled.

"I thought it was about time too." Gideon smiled back. They heard Bill roar, and turned to see him emerged in quicksand.

"Ducktective LIVES!" Grenda shouted and imagined the quicksand slowly turning solid.

"What is up with you kids? It's like battling an animal safari." Bill complained.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Dipper was having a hard time overcoming his fears.

"Why would you leave me Dipper?" Mabel cried.

"Dipper, you are a disappointment to me," Ford said.

"Do you honestly think I could ever like you?" Wendy said disgustedly.

"You're just a pathetic loser," Pacifica said.

"MAKEOVER!" Grenda and Candy yelled, making him relive the sneak attack makeup session.

What was worse was that he saw everyone he cared about injured, unconscious, or worse. He saw Mabel unconscious with a blackened eye, Wendy lying on the ground where he found her in the bunker. Stan was being attacked by Zombies, and Ford was lying unconscious in the prison bubble.

Then he saw Pacifica, when she was wheeled into the Shack on the first day of Weirdmaggedon. Bleeding and dying. In the distance he heard her screams as she found Bill inside of her mind.

"Dipper, it's a lie!" Pacifica said through tears. She must have been having a difficult time overcoming her fears too.

"Its fake Pacifica." Dipper said, knowing that whatever she was seeing wasn't true. Dipper didn't know that she watch Dipper be shot at and knocked to the ground, but it hardly mattered.

Dipper let go of his fears and imagined everyone with a sword and shield to attack Bill with. Everyone shouted in joy, except Bill, who screamed in pain.

"Why can't I stop you?" Bill asked. He was the master of the Dreamscape, and now four kids were showing him who was boss.

"You're a physical being now. You don't know how a mortal works the dreamscape!" Candy said.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mabel had to break free from her fears. Pacifica had to win the fight against them.

"MABEL, I'M SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING I EVER DID TO HURT YOU!" Pacifica said. If Mabel forgave her maybe she could weaken her fears.

Mabel wanted to hate her. She wanted to hate her for everything she did wrong, in all the ways she ever hurt her. But she couldn't because Pacifica wasn't the same person she was in the beginning of the summer.

"I forgive you," Mabel said through tears. Suddenly, both of their fears disappeared. By forgiving and apologizing to one another they weakened their fears and were able to conquer them. The two girls smiled at each other and hugged each other.

"Let's go destroy this demon." Pacifica said.

"Agreed." Mabel nodded and ran with the Amiral into Battle.

 **nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Dipper watched as Pacifica ran into the battle. Bill tried to break loose of his bindings and attacking animals.

"BILL! YOU ARE LEAVING MY MIND AND FULFILLING YOU END OF THE DEAL!" Pacifica yelled. She whispered something to Mabel who nodded with a smile on her face. Both girls closed their eyes and concentrated, a portal opened beneath him.

"NO! NO DON'T MAKE ME GO THROUGH THERE! EVERYTHING I'VE WORKED FOR IS GONE! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME TIME TO TALK TO YOU GUYS!"

"Sorry Bill, but time is an illusion." Mabel said sarcastically. With that everyone imagined Bill being lowered into the pit and it closing above him.

And Bill was gone for good

 _BILL IS GONE GUYS! AHHHH! YAY! Or is it yay? Please comment what you thought. Question of the Day: Black Friday or Cyber Monday._


	12. Chapter 12

Dipper stared into the artificial ceiling that was in Pacifica's dreamscape.

"D-D-Did we do it? Did we actually defeat Bill?" Dipper asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I think we might have!" Mabel exclaimed. Everyone cheered and shouted. They had done it. They were heroes. Bill was gone! Grenda put Gideon and Candy on her shoulders and they high fives, and Mabel and Pacifica attack Dipper with a giant hug.

"Wait, there is just one problem," Grenda said.

"And what is that?" Pacifica asked.

"We need to get out of here fast. Everyone who was turned into a statue is probably going cookoo bonkers right now," Grenda said.

"She's right Dipper, we have to get out of here to help them," Candy agreed.

"Not to mention the possibilities of trickery. We know Bill, nothing is too low for him," Gideon added.

"Yeah," Dipper said. "Lets get out of here."

"Wait, what will I do?" Pacifica said. "This is my mind! I can't leave it!" She said.

"You are just your subconscious in a physical form. When we wake you up, you'll be fine." Dipper confirmed. Pacifica sighed and nodded.

"Alright everyone, imagine a portal out of Pacifica's mind and jump through it," Gideon said, as everyone closed their eyes in concentration.

This time a bubblegum pink portal appeared, swirling in a cotton like fog. Much friendlier than the one we imagined for Bill.

"Grab hands everyone!" Candy said, and they obliged. Everyone except, Pacifica, who knew she shouldn't.

"On three," Gideon said.

"One," Mabel said.

"Two," replied Dipper.

"THREE!" Everyone shouted and walked into the portal, which vanished when everyone was inside, leaving Pacifica behind in the darkness of her mind.

"Three," she murmured.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"OOF!" Everyone said as they tumbled from the portal. Sure enough they were in the bunker, and Pacifica laid in a fetal position.

"Pacifica!" Dipper said, and knelt down beside her. Gently he shook her shoulder, but she stayed unconscious.

"Pacifica? Wake up." Dipper said, wondering why she wasn't waking up.

"Allow the professional to handle this one Dipper," Mabel said with a grin. Grenda smiled and cracked her knuckles. Taking Dippers place next to Pacifca, she too knelt down.

"RING RING RING I'M AN ALARM CLOCK! RING RING RING RING RING!" Grenda yelled into the girls ear. It worked, because Pacifica shot up into the air with a gasp for breath. Grenda stood up too.

"See, I'm the proffesional around here." Grenda stood uo a little straighter, showing pride in her work. Dipper knelt down again to face the gasping blonde.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. After Grunkle Stan woke up, he acted completely normal, but she was freaking out.

"I-what-I-uh-hurt-Bill-," she stuttered and gasped in between each word. "I was in so much pain!" She sobbed.

"I know, but you're fine now." Dipper said. "We defeated Bill. He's gone now," Dipper said. trying his best to comfort her. Mabel was different than most girls. When she was upset you would try and kill her with laughter, but it may have been a joke that got her upset. He really didn't know how to comfort anyone else.

"You...got him out of me?" She asked. Dipper nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Can I pay you to forget what you saw in there?" Pacifica said.

"Probably not, because now I understand you better," Dipper said. He helped her up and everyone hugged her, even Gideon, who was much shorter than her and ended up hugging her waist.

"Not that this reunion isn't sweet and all, but we have to get to town quickly! People are probably going nuts out there." Mabel said.

Everyone nodded and left the room. On the way they grabbed Wendy and Ghosteyes, who both kinda knew how to drive. As they walked to the trucks, the group told their story to them.

"Wow, little sister, that's tough," Ghosteyes said to Pacifica.

"Lets hope that Bill kept his word," Wendy said.

When they got outside they all yelled in triumph. The sun was out, and the sky was blue! It appeared that everything was back to normal in nature.

The group went four to a car, Ghosteyes driving Gideon, Dipper and Pacifica. Wendy drove Mabel, Candy and Grenda. Once in their trucks, they drove down to town.

As they drove, the groups had a little competition to see who could get down there faster. Each rolled down their windows and shouted chants.

"GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS!" Wendy and the others shouted from their car.

"BOYS! *and Girl!* BOYS! *and Girl*!" Ghosteyes' crew yelled. They raced down through the forest and around fallen trees before they both reached the town at the same exact time.

"Well I think it is safe to say that the Boys and Girl team one that one," Dipper said.

"Nu-uh Brosef! The Girls team won fair and square!" Mabel said. The groups argued playfully until they reached mainstreet.

"Oh crap." Gideon said, looking at the markings on the street. "Guys, there's a message here." Everyone gathered around Gideon and looked at the message written in the street.

"You may have beaten me kids, but I just might have the last laugh. Yes, I am gone and so are my demons and weirdness. Sure I returned the statues and unfroze them, but you didn't specify where. A game of hide and seek. I hid them, now find them!" Dipper read.

"Oh god," Mabel said.

"This is bad. We don't even know how many people went missing!" Grenda said.

"We'll find them. Don't worry. We'll find them," Dipper said, more to reassure himself than the others.

 _I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted it to end here. Question of the Day: What's your favorite color?_


	13. Chapter 13

I am ending this series. I thought that I owed it to you guys to say it out in the open. The issue was simply that I enjoyed how Wierdmaggedon turned out so much that I can no longer see Alex Hirsch doing anything wrong with completing this series.

But most of all, I wanted to thank you. Especially everyone who reviewed my stories every single chapter. You guys were the true motivators. I may rewrite this story, because I love these characters and this fandom so much. If I don;t like how the series ends on Monday (which I will, but be sad regardless) I may come back to this. But as of now this story is over. Bill is defeated and everyone is ok.

Thank you for your support.


End file.
